


moments verse one shots

by Blue_Pluto



Series: moments 'verse [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Pluto/pseuds/Blue_Pluto
Summary: technically i posted this on tumblr already but i wanted to post it here too
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: moments 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	moments verse one shots

**Author's Note:**

> technically i posted this on tumblr already but i wanted to post it here too

The three sat in the limo, Donald in the middle, Duckworth having come and picked them up from the airport. Panchito was practically vibrating, almost crushing the cake he’d insisted on bringing in his hands. On Donald’s other side sat José, who was tapping rhythmically on the window sill. He looked serene on the outside, but after being around the two of them so long, Donald was able to see through and see how nervous he really was. 

He took José’s hand in a discreet show of support, and laid his other hand on Panchito’s arm, giving the rooster a comforting smile. It was about the best he could do for them now, his boyfriends so set in their worry. 

The limo pulled up to the mansion, Duckworth getting out to open the door for them. 

“Thanks Duckworth.” Donald smiled, ushering his boyfriends out of the car. They each gave a mumbled thanks, too caught up in their own anxiety. 

“My pleasure, young sirs.” The butler responded, closing the door and going to get their luggage from the trunk. Donald rolled his eyes at the formalities, as if the butler hadn't had a hand in raising him, turning to help the aging dog. 

He grabbed the three backpacks from the car and the larger of the two suitcases, earning a pointed glare from Duckworth. He simply raised his eyebrows in response, daring the dog to challenge him. The two delved into a staring contest, until eventually Donald relented, handing over one of the backpacks so that he had three of the five bags and Duckwoth had two. 

“It's always nice to see you back home, sir.” Duckworth chuckled, patting Donald’s arm with a soft smile, before walking off in the direction of the side door closest to Donald’s room. 

“If you don’t start using my name by tomorrow I’m going to scream!” He called out, grinning. 

Duckworth turned to him, single eyebrow raised. “Is that not what you are doing right now?” He started walking again, not waiting for an answer, and disappeared into the mansion. 

Donald rolled his eyes again, and walked around front to join his boyfriends. They held hands, staring at the huge manor. Donald set the bags against the car, walking up to them, stopping to the left of José. 

“You guys know you don’t have to do this, right? We can go back right now, just say the word.” Donald said, his voice soft. As much as he joked with the two in the past few days about skipping, they had both said they wanted to go when asked seriously, and had been incredibly excited when the idea was first proposed. 

Panchito shook his head. “No. I want to go in, and am ready when you two are.”

Donald nodded, tilting his head to look at José instead. 

“I just need a moment. Then we may all go in.” The parrot mumbled. Donald nodded, taking José’s hand as well. 

After a long moment, José exhaled loudly, nodding. “Okay. Let’s go.” 

Donald smiled at him, leaning in to give him a quick peck, and earning a nervous smile from José in return. He made his way to the front door, leading his boyfriends inside with him. 

When they got in the mansion the foyer was empty, looking all the more intimidating with all the lights turned off. Donald scrunched his eyebrows, glancing around for his uncle and sister. 

“Della? Scrooge?” He cupped his hands to his beak, calling out. There was a shuffling noise behind him, and he turned around just in time to be tackled by his sister. 

“Donald! How are you?” She laughed, pinning him to the ground. 

“Good.” He grinned, kicking her legs out from under her and using the momentum to flip himself up and leave her sprawled out on the ground. Della grinned at Donald’s laugh, taking his offered hand and letting herself be pulled into a hug. 

“You guys are seriously like five.” Came a voice from the doorway behind him. Donald turned, smiling even wider at his sister’s girlfriend. 

“Daisy!” He went up and hugged her, both of them laughing, as Della went up to greet Panchito and José. 

“Be careful of the cake! The cake!” Panchito screeched, tackled in a slightly less forceful hug, earning laughs from everyone else. 

“Okay I got more important people to meet.” Daisy joked, pulling out of the embrace. Donald rolled his eyes at her, turning to watch as she walked up to Panchito and José. 

Daisy went straight to pull José into a hug, the brightest smile on her face. Both of them were sniffling slightly, their eyes wet but still beaming. She pulled Panchito into a hug next, who spun the two in a circle, overjoyed and laughing.

The five made their way into the kitchen laughing and joking, José setting the cake he’d grabbed from Panchito in the fridge. The two seemed more relaxed, having been greeted with their close friends. They hung out together for hours, catching up and messing around like teens, Della offhandedly mentioning Scrooge was called in for an emergency meeting and would be back later. 

Donald was finishing up a story when Scrooge walked in, clearing his throat loudly. Panchito practically dived away from where he’d been sitting on Donald’s lap, failing to maneuver himself into a natural position, pointedly ignoring José’s only slightly anxious laughter. Donald just rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, and went to hug his uncle. 

“Hey there old man, how have you been?” 

Scrooge chuckled, embracing his nephew excitedly, and giving the younger duck a kiss on the head, though he had to reach to do so. He’d slowly become more affectionate over the years, influence from the young ducking in his care. “I'm good nephew, I've missed ye. Although I'm not sure you should be calling me old man, I think yer looking much older than I.” Donald rolled his eyes, shoving his uncle with his shoulder. Scrooge grinned, then turned to the living room, zeroing in on Panchito and José.

“Ah, so these must be the fine men you’ve been telling me about.” The two started at being noticed, both jumping up, Panchito still visibly nervous while José managed a cool facade. 

José stepped forward, sending Scrooge a charming smile and offering a hand “José Carioca, a pleasure, Mr. McDuck.” Scrooge shook it and nodded once, a small smile quirking his beak. He turned to Panchito, offering out a hand that the rooster took anxiously. 

“Hello Mr Mcduck! My name is  Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González the third, but you may call me Panchito, of course.” He laughed nervously, still shaking Scrooge’s hand. “Your home is beautiful, thank you for letting us stay. I brought a cake.” Panchito grinned, then stared down at their still joined hands, dropping Scrooge's suddenly and laughing nervously again. 

“Ah, don’t worry so much lad.” Scrooge said, patting Panchito’s shoulder with a laugh. Panchito gave him an anxious smile, nodding. 

Scrooge clapped, grinning with a slight glint in his eye. “Alright lads, why don’t I show you to your rooms?” 

José’s smile faltered. “Rooms?” He asked, glancing at Donald, who buried his face in his hands. 

“Uncle Scrooge  _ no _ .” He groaned. 

Scrooge continued on, ignoring his nephew. “Yes, we have enough that you can each have one. I see no reason my nephew and his friends should be contained to just one room, we have plenty of space.” He said, his voice overly innocent.

“I- uh, we, do you not-” Panchito spluttered, looking between Donald and Scrooge with wide panicked eyes. 

“He knows we're dating, he’s just being an ass.” Donald grumbled, sending his uncle a glare. 

Scrooge gasped loudly, hand on his chest. “I cannot believe this! Such language nephew.” 

“I hate you, this is awful. Why did you guys want to come here?” Donald groaned, ignoring his sister and her girlfriend's giggling on the couch. 


End file.
